Identification badges are often worn by service or security personnel. During the winter, when wearing heavy jackets, the identification badges are commonly worn on the arm within an armband badge holder. Armband badge holders are typically formed from two flexible transparent or combination of transparent, semi-opaque or opaque plastic sheets which are heat sealed together to form a flat pocket. An opening in the rear of the pocket allows the identification badge to be inserted into the pocket. The flexible plastic pocket protects the identification badge while at the same time allowing it to be seen. An elastic strap is typically secured to the flat pocket through slots in opposing edges of the flat pocket. The ends of the elastic strap pass through respective slots and form loops to secure the pocket to the strap. The loops are closed either by sewing them closed or fastening them to a buckle. The elastic strap allows the armband badge holder to be worn on the arm of a user and can be adjustable to fit different arm sizes. The flexible nature of the flat pocket allows it to curve, thereby conforming generally to the arm of the user.